Sabrina Elisabeth Vesta: The Wolf Witch
by birdyflee
Summary: She is a powerful witch who has to go to Beacon Hill High School, and two years ago she was made a werewolf. She seeks the pack of the wolf who bit her, but she doesn't know that there's a special pack in Beacon Hill, as well as a sorcerer who wants her unique powers... Mary Sue parody, OC, joke fic or whatever you call it.


I hate this school, this neighborhood, and this whole town. Why couldn't I stay in Manhattan with my friends and people I actually knew? My dad wanted us to move, for the better, I suppose, for safety, even. But I'll get into that later. I just moved to this place when my dad felt that Manhattan wasn't the best place for me and my 'budding potential'. He heard about strange things in the area and wanted to check it out, thinking that this was some sort of two birds with one stone thing because he could get me some fresh air at the same time.

This moderately sized town is Beacon Hills, where I guess I'm going to spend the rest of my high school days, starting in the middle of my junior year.

Moving to the other side of the country is pretty hard on me, what with having to leave my friends, and having to go to a normal school. You see, before this, I went to a very small school that taught a refined magic skills in young people such as myself.

My name is Sabrina Elizabeth Vesta, and I am magic. Ugh, I hate my name, so I usually go by Elizabeth or just Liz. But never Lizzy. Yes, my name is Sabrina, and yes I am a witch, but I'm nothing like the one in the tv show! I'm actually a very powerful witch, even more powerful than my dad, but I learned a lot from him. My magic must stay secret because there's a strong and influential sorcerer who is taking to most powerful magic users, and I'm on that list. It's like a manhunt, only I'm a girl.

Even among the magical society I'm pretty weird. Two years ago, on a full moon, I was bitten by a werewolf. I'm not very good at controlling it, but it added to my witch powers. Now, I can transform into a shining black wolf with deep blue eyes like my dad's, who I got my sapphire orbs from. Along with my wolf abilities, my magic has also expanded to include wolf magic, which means I can talk to all animals and forming special ties with the pack that the werewolf who bit me was from. I don't know whether to count this as a blessing or bad luck, but I haven't run into anyone from that specific pack. I would be able to smell them if so.

Keeping all of this secret is really hard, seeing as how my mom and my brother are both non-magical for some reason. The magic society told my father that they can't know about us witches and wizards, so neither of them know that the school I used to go to was magic all along, or that I can do magic at all. However, my little brother figured out that I was a werewolf, and he helps me out with hiding it form mom, because when the full moon draws near, my magic makes me grow two soft, black wolf ears on top of my head so I have to hide them from everybody by wearing a hoodie. I've never grown a tail, so I think my pants will be safe.

I forgot to mention that sometimes I can go without the hoodie, because with by ebony black hair, I can convince people that they're just a fancy headband like those otakus wear. Luckily for me, the full moon isn't anywhere near, so I don't have to worry about people seeing any wolf ears at all.

I start going to Beacon Hill High School in two days, as I have to actually get to my new house before I can unpack everything. It was starting to get really uncomfortable in the car with all these boxes that we couldn't fit onto the moving truck, not to mention that my brother Liam takes a ridiculous amount of space as well.

Liam and mom were asleep, so I could talk to my father safely.

"Dad?" I whispered. "What exactly is going to happen?"

"I heard that there are werewolves here, honey. Maybe we can find someone to help you. It'll be ok Liz, we might learn more here." he said. "And hey, maybe you'll even like your new school with all the normal humans! It'll be exciting!"

I doubt it.

.

.

A/N:

oh my god

thank god that's over I almost choked myself writing this

haha who the hell am I kidding I was laughing my ass off

jfc I can see why peoples like to write crappy mary-sues. They're so fun and entertaining because they're just so plain bad, not to mention crude author self-inserts, which I've also included. (My name is Sabrina and with the tv show about the teenage witch this is almost just too perfect.) You know, unless it's a genuine story, because then I feel kind of bad because mary-sues aren't the way to go.

Wow I don't even watch teen wolf. I should probably start watching it.

The magnificent image for the story with a picture of derek posted on top of Sabrina the Teenage Witch's face was made by my friend by association, Ben. Wow ben that just looks so stunningly realistic, I don't think I could photoshop better than you can.

This marysue oc... thing... was born by a conversation with my friend because we were talking about her friends marvelous name and she mentioned how her boyfriend likes the fact my name is Sabrina because the tv show is fuckin rad.

By the way, to Connery, sorry I called you a meat packaging plant and a domestic yellow bird named after an archipelago off the coast of Spain. I thought it was funny.

Thank you to Ben, Connery, and Kenni for all being just as ridiculous as me because you're all pretty cool in supporting a parody fic.


End file.
